Hybrid modules for drive train designs of motor vehicles are known in the art. DE 10 2011 087 334 A1, for instance, discloses a hybrid module for a drive train of a vehicle including a combustion engine and a transmission. The hybrid module is effective between the combustion engine and the transmission and includes an electric drive, a disconnect clutch, and a freewheel. The disconnect clutch and the freewheel are provided in parallel to transmit torque from the combustion engine in the direction of the transmission. The freewheel transmits torque from the combustion engine in the direction of the transmission and opens when torque is applied in the reverse direction. A proportion of the torque generated by the combustion engine and transmitted by the freewheel is adjustable by adjusting a torque that is transmittable by the disconnect clutch. Thus the vehicle is selectively drivable by the combustion engine, by the electric drive, or by both in combination at the same time. In this context, a combustion engine is understood to be an internal combustion engine.
An integration of the clutch into the rotor of an electric motor usually results in a compact hybrid module. The current state of the art for the development of rotor-integrated clutches is a push-type clutch with a force-controlled adaptation to wear (SAC).
However, the known solutions only have a small load ring volume because the inner region of the disconnect clutch is occupied by the electrical concentric actuator and is not available for accommodating the diaphragm spring. The release diameter is approximately at the center of a tube. The rotor is fixed to the tube. In this context, the load ring volume is understood to be the volume defined by the radially outer region of the diaphragm spring, i.e., the volume of the region that acts to transmit force, namely to a bearing location and/or directly or indirectly, for instance via a pressure tab, to a pressure plate. The tube center is the radially innermost region inside the rotor, because in general the said tube is attached to the rotor or vice versa. The further components of the disconnect clutch are then at least partly fixed or mounted to the tube.
In addition, known push-type clutch assemblies suffer from a lamentably low transmission rate and from a small leaf spring pitch circle due to the presence of outer tabs and the leaf springs located underneath, i.e., radially inside.
In particular if integrated SAC readjustment is provided, no further reduction of the interior diameter of the rotor is possible.